SN3-V2-Ch8-Samyutta29
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> SN3-Khandhavagga-ver2-Samyutta29 Pali Versions : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- Note : 'c' of Pali words is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China' ---- <<<< Previous(Samyutta28) Next(Samyutta30) >>>> ---- ='Samyutta Nikaya:III.Khandhavagga (Book of Aggregates)'= ---- ---- 'Chapter 8 : Connected Discourses on Nagas (Nagasamyutta) {Samyutta-29}' ( This chapter is about non-human beings called Nagas, invisible to humans, that dwell in west direction, as mentioned in Atanatiya Sutta of Dighanikaya) '342. Simple Version (Suddhika sans. Shuddhi)' At Savatthi. "Bhikkhus, there are these four modes of generation of nagas. 284 What four? Nagas born from eggs, nagas born from the womb, nagas born from moisture, nagas of spontaneous birth. These are the four modes of generation of nagas." ---- '343. Superior (Panitatara)' At Savatthi. "Bhikkhus, there are these four modes of generation of nagas.... "Therein, bhikkhus, nagas born from the womb, from moisture, and born spontaneously are superior to nagas born from eggs. Nagas born from moisture and born spontaneously are superior to nagas born from eggs and from the womb. Nagas born spontaneously are superior to nagas born from eggs, from the womb, and from moisture. "These, bhikkhus, are the four modes of generation of nagas." ---- '344. The Uposatha (1)' At Savatthi. Then a certain bhikkhu approached the Lord (Buddha), paid homage to him, sat down to one side, and said to him: "Venerable sir, what is the cause and reason why some egg-born nagas here observe the Uposatha and relinquish for their bodies?" 285 "Here, bhikkhus, some egg-born nagas think thus: 'In the past we acted ambivalently in body, speech, and mind. 286 Having done so, with the breakup of the body, after death, we were reborn in the company of egg-born nagas. If today we practise good conduct of body, speech, and mind, then with the breakup of the body, after death, we shall be reborn in a happy destination, in a heavenly world. Come now, let us practise good conduct of body, speech, and mind.' "This, bhikkhu, is the cause and reason why some egg-born nagas here observe the Uposatha and relinquish for their bodies." 242 ---- '345-347. The Uposatha (2-4)' (The same is repeated for the other three types of nagas.) ---- '348. He Has Heard (1) (Suta sans. Shruta)' At Savatthi. . . . Sitting to one side, that bhikkhu said to the Lord (Buddha): "Venerable sir, what is the cause and reason why someone here, with the breakup of the body, after death, is reborn in the company of egg-born nagas?" "Here, bhikkhu, someone acts ambivalently in body, speech, and mind. He has heard: 'Egg-born nagas are long-lived, beautiful, and abound in happiness.' He thinks: 'Oh, with the breakup of the body, after death, may I be reborn in the company of egg-born born nagas!' Then, with the breakup of the body, after death, he is reborn in the company of egg-born nagas. "This, bhikkhus, is the cause and reason why someone here, with the breakup of the body, after death, is reborn in the company of egg-born nagas." ---- '349-351. He Has Heard (2-4) (Suta sans. Shruta)' (These three suttas repeat the same for the other three types of nagas.) ---- '352-361. With the Support of Giving (1) (Andaja-dan-upakara)' Sitting to one side, that bhikkhu said to the Lord (Buddha): "Venerable sir, what is the cause and reason why 245 someone here, with the breakup of the body, after death, is reborn in the company of egg-born nagas?" "Here, bhikkhu, someone acts ambivalently in body, speech, and mind. He has heard: 'Egg-born nagas are long-lived, beautiful, and abound in happiness.' He thinks: 'Oh, with the breakup of the body, after death, may I be reborn in the company of egg-born nagas!' He gives food.... He gives drink.... He gives clothing ... He gives a vehicle.... He gives a garland.... He gives a fragrance.... He gives an unguent.... He gives a bed.... He gives a dwelling.... He gives a lamp. 287 Then, with the breakup of the body, after death, he is reborn in the company of egg-born nagas. "This, bhikkhus, is the cause and reason why someone here, with the breakup of the body, after death, is reborn in the company of egg-born nagas." ---- '362-391. With the Support of Giving (2-4) (Jalabujadi-dan-upakara)' (These three decads each repeat the preceding decad for the other three types of nagas.)